Electromechanical brake systems are attracting increasing interest for use in and with motor vehicles. Because such electromechanical brake systems may rely exclusively upon electromechanical systems to control the brakes, these systems typically include significant redundancies and backups. For example, electromechanical brake systems may have a central controller and a plurality of remote controllers, with each remote controller being associated with a brake control subsystem (i.e., located at the corner of the vehicle). Each of the controllers may be coupled to a bus, such as an event triggered bus or a time triggered bus, to provide communication by and between the various controllers. Accordingly, there is a need for a fail-silent node architecture for use with systems or controllers that are coupled to a bus.